


Pack Don't End With Blood

by Michicant123



Series: Fast Times in Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, one day I'll finish the whole pack, some of them have tribal versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: I've been moving all my artworks to this profile. So if you've seen them before, don't worry they aren't being copied, just moved.This series features profiles of the pack, each chapter is a different character. Some of them have tribal versions.





	1. Malia Tate

 

Join me on tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)


	2. Isaac Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new edit of Daniel Sharman/Isaac Lahey for the Letters to Dan Fan Book. The project includes Fanart, poems, letters, and digital art, all for Daniel Sharman.

Join me on Tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

Letters for Dan: ([X](http://lettersfordan.tumblr.com))


	3. Cora Hale

Tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)


	4. Kira Yukimura

 

Tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)


	5. Liam Dunbar

Tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)


	6. Scott McCall

Tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)


	7. Jackson Whittemore

Tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me with your thoughts and suggestions and requests!


End file.
